metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime: Federation Force/Credits
Next Level Games Design Game Director *Jason Carr Lead Level design *Devon Blanchet Technical Level Design *Jon Adkins Level Design *Andre Marentette *Cavin Yen *Ian Rooke *Jeffrie Wu *Mark Bianchin Gameplay Design *Matt McTavish *Matt Smits Design *Bryce Holliday Programming Technical Director *David Catlin Level Support *Angus Mackay Gameplay *Brian Davis *Hewan Woolley *James Mansfield *Jason Wylie *Tedd Streibel Online *Gary Shaw *Rod Prada Rendering *Gary Kwok *Harold Westlund *Randy Cavanagh Systems *Dwane Bieber *Jim Randall *Mike Cline *Steven Brekelmans UI *Rod Higo *Sean Calder Art Art Director *Anthony Iammarino Presentation Director *Barret Chapman Animation *Aaric Norine *Bryan Gillingham *Dan Pratezina *Desmond Duggan *Henry Truong *Jeongmin Sim *Marie Wyatt *Reece Mills *Shane Welbourn Character Art *Alden Phipps *Chris Turcotte Concept Art *Adrian David Enciso *Chad Smith *Derek Stenning *Nigel Quarless Technical Environment Art *Marc Brassard Environment Art *Adam Munton *Christopher Rice *Daniel Gerlitz *Logan Foster *Mark Scharf *Patrick English Lighting *Jason Chapman Special Effects *Razim Khan *Jung Chan Technical Art *Michelle Man *Paul Goad UI Art and Design *Anders Bergman *Diego Pons *Neil Singh Audio Audio Director *Alex MacFarlane Sound Design *Liam Wong *Scott McFadyen Music Director *Chad York Music Composition *Chad York *Darren Radtke *Mike Peacock Audio Tech *Albert Chau Production Producers *Bjorn Dash *Eric Randall *Ken Yeeloy *Paul Martin *Rob Davidson Translation *Hiroaki Chiba Testing QA Manager *Rod McInnes Senior QA *Jeff Uegama QA *Alex Leung *Alphonse Du *Brad Maxim *Mike Levesque *Sam Kirvan *Sam Streibel *Wesley Yeung Additional Work Programming *Brook Jensen *Paul Westlund UI Art *Sean Thompson Operations *Douglas Tronsgard *Megumi Asakawa *Melodie Li *Noah O'Neal *Leah Hartley Special Thanks Audio Engine *Wwise by Audiokinetic Nintendo Producer *Kensuke Tanabe Supervisors *Ryuichi Nakada *Yoshihito Ikebata Project Management *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto Coordination / Translation *Norihide Sasaki Voice Effects Supervisor *Yuto Sasaki Character Design Supervisor *Takayasu Morisawa Illustration *Chiharu Sakiyama Illustration Supervisor *Yusuke Nakano UI Design Supervisor *Arisa Yanani Technical Support *Shingo Okamoto *Toru Inage *Yuta Ogawa *Kyohei Minato NOA Product Development and Publishing *Jeff Miller *Tim Bechtel *James Helssen NOA Project Manager *Todd Buechele NOA Localization *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Ann Linn *Scott Willson *Kindra Timmerwilke *Anne-Marie Laperriere *Billy Carroll *David Carrasco López *Dutch Hixenbaugh NOA Product Marketing *Bill Trinen *Corey Olcsvary European Localisation Coordination *Hitomi Naitoh *Kevin Muray *Daniel Idoine-Shirai *Sebastian Donnerstag *Petra Gyarmaty *Naiara Ordorika European Localisation *Grace Yon *David Causséque *Katharina Glowotz *Katharina Mitteldorf *Giacomo Iacumin *Alessandro Tardito *Raul Guerrero Plaza *Alex Hermández-Puertas Writing / Editing *Ryunosuke Suzuki Writing Support *Masamichi Abe *Takashi Ogomori *Yuko Sasano Voice Data *Tomokazu Abe *Megumi Inoue *Ari Matus *Cristina Pohlenz *Hélène Bisson-Pelland *Billy Carroll *David Caussèque *Sabrina Jouillat *Michael Frisch *Monika Händschke *Pasquale Gianluca Miceli *Giovanna Canta *Miguel Angel Carnero Calderón *Canela Rodal *Guillaume Deschamps *Zoran Tasevski *Kent Robello *Daniel Picazo Millán Manual Editing *Jonghoon Park *Keisuke Kadota Artwork *Kunihiro Hasuoka Testing *NOA Product Testing *NOE Quality Assurance *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. Special Thanks *Satoshi Kira Special Advisor *Yoshio Sakamoto General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers *Satoru Iwata *Tatsumi Kimishima Nintendo and Next Level Games are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. ©2016 Nintendo Category:Staff lists